Portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, wearable devices, and various other connected mobile devices have become ubiquitous. As a result of dramatic improvements in processor speeds and capabilities, as well as memory speed, density and other characteristics, mobile devices continue to decrease in size, while still increasing in functionality. A side effect of the decreasing size of display screens has been a lack of effective means for receiving and enabling user interactions.
Existing solutions focus on varying and altering the content that is displayed by, for example, decreasing the size of graphical elements, or only showing small portions of a displayed interface at any given time. While this solution does enable a user to access and view the entirety of a displayed image, it fails to address the issues associated with effectively receiving user interactions with the displayed image.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.